


Choose

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Insomnia Week [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale, M/M, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: What side are they on? Or are they on a side at all?





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> :)

“This rivalry may have calmed down, but, you need to pick a side, Destroyer.” Nightmare deadpanned looking annoyed, this must not be his idea of a good way to spend his time.

In fact, everyone around the couple looked annoyed. One side stood Nightmare and his gang, the other side had Ink and Blue. Error stood on Ink’s side, Dream stood on Nightmare’s, both protecting each other from their friends.

“This rivalry may have calmed down, but, you need to pick a side, Destroyer.” Nightmare deadpanned looking annoyed, this must not be his idea of a good way to spend his time.

 

In fact, everyone around the couple looked annoyed. One side stood Nightmare and his gang, the other side had Ink and Blue. Error stood on Ink’s side, Dream stood on Nightmare’s, both protecting each other from their friends.

 

Why were they protecting each other? Because their friends had found their newest secret, their engagement, their promise to love each other forever and longer.

 

“I absolutely hate to say this, but Nightmare is right- you need to pick a side Dream.” Ink followed, looking more angry at Dream and the fact he was agreeing with his enemy then he was annoyed by the situation at hand.

 

Dream looked to Error, Error looked back at him, both had the same idea in mind. If they’re going to go against their friends, might as well go all out.

 

“I’m on their side.” The pair announced, walking over to the side the chose. Error going to Ink, Dream going to Nightmare.

 

This stunned everyone around them. The couple winked at each other, and then Error proceeded to show off his engagement ring, to which Dream did the same. Their rings being polar opposites, Error wearing his quartz star and white bang, Dream wearing a smoky quartz star with a black band, their relationship and ideals as opposite as the yin and yang their rings were showing. 

 

Every yin has a little good, every yang has a little bad. Error was too good to be true, Dream was too bad to be right. They balanced each other, and they would show it off as long as it took to show that nothing was going to separate them.

 

Nightmare sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, he expected a protest of why they had to choose sides or they wouldn’t ever betray each other, not this nonsense.

 

“Ugh, fine. Whatever, at this point, I don’t even care for sides anymore. We’re all balance keepers- now we can go home.” He summarised, getting even more annoyed at everything, “And you two.” Nightmare pointed at the smiling couple, who were currently standing side by side once again, holding hands.

 

Nightmare sighed again and cringed, they had been planning this. Drema knew too well that when Nightmare got overly annoyed he just let the other win, and left- and had used that to his advantage. Curse their bond and longtime connection.

 

“Just go home you two love-birds, update me if you need help with the ceremony.” They smiled more, Dream’s look silently saying a thank you to his old friend. 

 

Nightmare walked away, leaving Ink and blue alone with the fiances. 

 

“...well that happened,” Blue spoke, sounding unsure if his memory of what just happened was true. Ink nodded assuring the other that did, indeed, just happen.

 

They both looked over to the couple, who were innocently standing there, trying to act like they hadn’t planned for this to happen.

 

Dream looking like a fallen angel, and Error looking like an innocent demon.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not love the idea of yin and yang-


End file.
